Who Knew We'd Fall For Eachother
by Xx4tuneCookieXx
Summary: Decided to discontinue this story.So sorry.Writers block.So this story is officially discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Rima Touya,17 years old .Famous model. Power abilities:Electricity

Senri Shiki,famous model and 17 years of age. Half pureblood,and cousin of Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kuran. Power abilities:Blood wip.

Sounds like they would make the perfect couple eh?**W.R.O.N.G.**

Rima Touya and Senri Shiki hated eachother ever since they met and worked in the same modeling agency.

They hated mostly everything about eachother.

Senri hated her bitchy attitude.

While Rima in the other hand,hated mostly everything about him.

Damn.. They hated eachother.

* * *

It was a crazy day in Cross Academy as always...Day class students always gathering to see the Night Class make their way through.

"Idol senpai! Marry me !"one of the Day class students exclaimed.

"Hi!"Aido replied to the Day class student waving with a annoying smile on his face.

"Shiki-senpai!"another Day class girl screamed out.

Senri ignored the Day class students and made his way to class.

As Rima and Ruka were in the back walking to class a fanboy screamed out to Ruka.

"Ruka chan!"the fanboy exclaimed.

Ruka simply ignored the day class students and began to talk .

"Hmm...neh..Day class students can be a pain in the ass,huh?"Ruka said to Rima waiting for a reply.

Suddenly Rima burst into anger and exclaimed"You think they're a pain in the ass?How about Senri?He's such a bastard."

Ruka asked with curiousity"Why do you hate Senri so much Rima?"

Rima then looked at the girl, in the eyes"Because I just do okay?"Rima shouted with anger.

"Okay Okay calm down!Gosh..."Ruka replied to the angry Rima.

"But...to come to think of it..Senri isn't that bad.."Ruka added.

"Ha!Your telling me?Try modeling with him!"Rima glared at Ruka.

"Maybe you just go to know eachother you guys could be in good terms and be friends."Ruka said.

"What the fuck?NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"Rima covered her ears trying to ignore Ruka.

Ruka giggled mentally seeing how childish Rima was.

"Fine what ever"Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Well we better go we're going to be late."Ruka said.

"Gahh!okay.."Rima complained her way to the classroom.

* * *

As Ruka and Rima entered the classroom,Rima shot a glare at Senri,who was already glaring at her as she entered the room.

"Take your seats!Your late!"Yagari exclaimed to the two vampires.

Ruka settled next to Akatsuki as Rima settled next to Senri.**  
**

Senri and Rima sitting together?Oh boy.

"Ha!Your late..."Senri chuckled.

"Why you little bastard!"Rima kicked Senri's foot with anger.

"Oww!God I was only teasing."Senri told Rima.

"And it's true. You are late" Senri added.

Rima felt like she's been stabbed by a million knives when he said that to her. Then she thought to herself."_Hmm...Senri is actually attractive looking tho.. His perfect mahogany hair...His silver-light-tinted blue eyes.."_Rima said as she looked at Senri who was still whining when she kicked his foot."_He looks so cute when he's hurt..GAHH I'M BEING A CREEP."_She questioned herself "_Do I like...Senri? Is it that's why I'm so mean to him?"_Rima shaked her head."_That can't be!I cannot be inlove with Senri!SNAP OUT OF IT,YOU HATE HIM."_

"Hey nitwit!"Senri snapped infront of her face."Stop day dreaming and listen to Yagari."

"Hmm...no wonder your so stupid"Senri bursted into laughter.

Rima felt heat going up to her neck,ears,and finally her cheeks.

"Awww..Rima are you blushing?you should stop..you look really weird and you'll scare people.''Senri snickered.

"NO I WASN'T BLUSHING!and what did you say to me!GAHH GO TO HELL.I HATE YOU!''Rima exclaimed.

"Uhh like I care..and its true..you do look weird when you blush..I'm being honest"Senri said in a bored tone while rolling his eyes.

"Bitch..."Rima muttered under her tongue.

* * *

**Kyah!please revie****w!This is my first story and I'm new to this !and sorry if there is any errors..I'm only 13..So,review for the next chapter!Next chapter coming up in 5-7 day from if I'm I might publish the next chapter earlier..Hope you enjoyed!**

**And no sign of Shima yet :(**

**yeah there's mostly fighting between them in this chapter..but in the next chapter that's when things gets exciting^.^ - lol spoiler alert**

And yeah I know Senri and Rima are out of character but that what makes it interesting!Cause they are barely in the anime and manga anyways...and again..beware..characters are OOC.

**Sayonara!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Walking to the photoshoot.**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Class was over for us. We were able to get out early because we had a photoshoot at night. Usually it would be before class. But our manager made a little changes for today.

But most importantly sitting with that Senri bastard was such a pain in the ass.

Now I have to model with him since our manager Mizuki officially made him my main modeling partner.

I was exiting the school building,heading to the modeling studio,when I suddenly realized someone was following me.

My hands started to crackle with electricity,and ready to hit the stranger when my blue eyes met upon a guy with silver-blue orbs and mahogany hair.

You've guessed it...It was Senri.

* * *

**Senri's POV**

What the hell was wrong with Rima?I was just walking to the modeling studio and she almost striked me with electricity.

"Whoa!calm down Rima."I said.

"Calm down?What are you doing here following me!''Rima shouted.

Wow...Rima does sure scream a lot...I thought to myself.

''Pssh..!What?Me following you?I was just heading to the modeling studio!Forgot that I work there too?"I answered back.

"Bu..But..why go this way?"Rima replied looking away.

"Your stupid right?I always go this way.''I replied back with a bored and annoyed expression on my face.

''And it's the only fastest way to the studio."I added.

* * *

**No one's POV**

As Rima and Senri walked quietly to the studio there was an awkward silence between them.

Then suddenly Senri broke the silence.

"Heh..so...how was your day?"Senri questioned Rima trying to annoy her.

"Shut up..I know what your doing."Rima answered.

''And my day was fucked up as usual because of sitting next to you for three-damn-hours.''Rima harshly replied back.

"Ouch..Your really are a bitch Rima."'Senri ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Finally they both reached the studio.

As they entered,Senri and Rima entered their worst nightmare..

Especially for Rima..

Because the photoshoot..

Was a romance one.

* * *

**Whoa!That's for now.I promise I'll try to update A.S.A.P.**

**And it's almost the end of the year and I get really busy...No sign of Shima again -_- Rima denying her feelings for Senri .**

**While Senri hasn't developed feelings yet..But it will get better!**

**And I know this chapter is short.I'm sorry!I promise it will be longer next time!**

**I'll show you another sweet dream..~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:Photoshoot**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"A romance photo shoot?"Rima screamed out.

Mizuki put on her glasses and replied.''Yes.A romance photo shoot."

''Are you sure about this Mizuki-san?''Senri tried to convince Mizuki that it was totally a bad idea to do a romance photo shoot.

"And why not?is there something wrong?you two are professional models and still you complain!"Mizuki exclaimed to the two hard headed vampires.

"Can I say something?"Rima asked calmly.

Senri looked over to Rima as she was about to talk.

"You may.."Mizuki replied.

"It's not going to be that romantic is it?"Rima's voice trembled.

"It depends..why?_is_ there a problem?"Mizuki questioned Rima.

Senri looked at Rima and noticed she wasn't enjoying this and was not going to be comfortable doing the shoot.

For the first time,he actually felt bad for Rima. Then she began to talk that caught Senri's attention.

"It..it's nothing."Rima looked down.

"Well then!You two go change. Your clothes are in your dressing room..Chop! chop!"Mizuki clapped her hands in excitement.

Rima and Senri entered their dressing rooms, Rima's clothing for the photo shoot was a plaid skirt,white blazer,white buttoned down shirt,and a black tie.(_A/N:This was in the manga when Rima and Senri we're doing a photoshoot XD hope you don't mind)_Rima quickly put on her clothes and exited her dressing room.

Then she noticed Senri who was also wearing matching clothes as her. Plaid jeans,white blazer,white buttoned down shirt,and a blacktie. Rima's mouth dropped in amazement as she looked at Senri from head to toe … God..he was gorgeous.

"Awww..are you checking me out?"Senri said having his hands behind his head,while walking towards Rima.

Rima suddenly looked away,hoping Senri didn't see her blush but sadly..he noticed.

"Shut up.."Rima muttered under her voice.

* * *

"Okay guys!I want you two,to sit on that bench there."Mizuki pointed at the bench.

Senri and Rima exchanged glances,wondering what their manager was up to.

"Rima-chan,first I want you to sit in the bench."Mizuki ordered Rima what to do.

"And Shiki-kun.I want you to put your head on Rima's lap."

"Put my head on what?"Senri asked surprise.

"Yeah,what he said. Put his head where?"Rima knew where, but was extremely shocked by Mizuki's orders.

"Put his head on your lap."Mizuki sounded frustrated.

Senri layed his head on Rima's lap. Both of them blushed at the position that they were ,neither of them noticed each other blusing. Rima made the first move. Without thinking she layed her hand on Senri's head and started massaging his scalp and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Rima whispered into Senri's ear"I'm not doing this because I like you now..I still hate you and...I'm just going to make the shoot look convincing.."

Senri's eyes widen,and he blushed. He closed his eyes to make it look like he was sleeping.

When Senri and Rima was comfortable enough,it was time to do the photo shoot.

"Perfect!"Mizuki shouted out with joy.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I wonder what other plans Mizuki has in mind.

"Okay now I want Shiki-kun to sit on the bench this time."Mizuki told me and Senri.

I stood up and Senri sat on the bench.I was wondering what Mizuki was up to.I kinda had the idea.

"And Rima I want you to sit on Shiki's lap."She ordered me.

I stood there like a stick.."_Me?Sitting on that bastard's lap?Oh god..Please help me."_

I gently sat on Senri's lap,trying to make myself comfortable. I heard a growl come out of Senri's mouth.

"Can you stop moving?It's annoying."Senri glared at me.

"Well sorry,when your lap isn't comfortable."I replied to the red-headed vampire._Gosh..was he this mean?_

"Now Rima-chan,I want you to put your arms around Shiki-kun's neck,and Shiki, I want you to put your arms around Rima's waist."

* * *

**No one's POV**

Mizuki didn't look satisfied enough. And the two teenagers we're scared on what was coming next.

"Hm..Oh! I know!..Kiss."

"Huh?"both of them looked over to Mizuki shocked by her orders.

" Yeah. You guys heard me.I want you two to kiss. You know..to spice it up a little bit. Is there a problem?"Mizuki questioned them.

"Nn..no…"Rima and Senri said at the same time.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

As I put my hands around Senri's neck.I gasped when Senri put his hands on my waist. His hands started moving up and down my waist, just to tease me. He noticed I blushed by his actions.A small smirk appeared on his face..

Damn..I'm going to kill this guy.

Then suddenly Senri made the first move. His face got closer to mine,and our foreheads touched. That made me blush even harder. He gently put his lips on mine. My eyes grew wide,then I closed my eyes to make the scene look real,and not fake.

The flashes crazy.

When Mizuki told us to stop, we couldn't..Senri's tongue brushed my bottom lip,asking for entrance. Then at that time I was able to get myself together.

I pushed him away and quickly stood to see Mizuki standing there with a shocked expression on her face.I walked quickly to my dressing room to change back to my regular school uniform. Man.. it was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Senri's POV**

I don't know why..But damn I wanted that kiss to last longer..like I mean, gosh that was freakin hot I got to admit.

Like that photo shoot that me and Rima just did?Hottest one I ever did in my entire life working in that modeling agency..and Rima?I don't know why I even hate her..or why she hates me..Like come on,she actually seems like sweet person.

I got up from the bench and went to the dressing room to change and was wondering what Rima was thinking..but all I know is that I think I'm falling for her…I guess she stole my heart.

_"'But does she feel the same?"_

* * *

**KYAH!OMFG this chapter took me forever!Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**What's coming next?**

**Senri and Rima have a serious talk walking back to the Moon dorm.**

**REVIEW MINNA! And yeah!Senri finally likes Rima now:3**

**I'll show you another sweet dream~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all who reviewed on this story! I really appreciate it. So yes I'm here to upload Chapter 3 but there will be important announcements towards the end so stay tuned for that. Again here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Friendship**

**Senri's POV**

As I walked out of my dressing room, I decided to wait for Rima. I just don't want hatred to be between us. Maybe we could start from being friends? I don't know.. AH! I could probably talk to her more and be nice. If she wonders, I'll just tell her how I really feel for her now. She'll probably stop hating on me right? No.. it's to early to admit. Just have to stay on being friends still.

My feelings for her now is neutral.. But I know I'll fall for her what can you do?

When Rima exited her dressing room, she just looked extremely perfect as always. Even though I don't admit to myself that she is. But god.. She was just perfect in my eyes. Her strawberry burnt orange hair that was always done in two pig tails, her blue eyes, and her porcelain skin. She was just beautiful.

Without me noticing she exited the building. I quickly followed her, but sadly it was raining. And I was the only one who brought an umbrella with me. It was getting dark almost near morning and it was pouring really hard. I noticed Rima didn't have an umbrella with her so I quietly walked up to her and put the umbrella under us. Rima was shocked and she suddenly looked over to me, then after she was about to probably scream at me, but suddenly a loud thunder beamed. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly clenched on my arm closing her eyes.

Was it just me? or was it just the rain that was rolling down her face? No.. she was crying. I suddenly walked her over under a tree. Then she let go of my arm still closing her eyes but looking down.

Out of nowhere I started to speak.

"Rima are you scared of lightening? Aren't you power abilities electricity? What's wrong?"

"C-Can..Can you leav-.."Rima choked on her words,and I knew what she was going to say. But suddenly I stopped her.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."I shot back at her.

"W-why..are you being so caring and nice to me?"Rima wiped her tears away and replied.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just tell me what's up."

"I..I really never liked having electricty as my powers..and I get scared when I hear lightening..I use my powers as a threat..But I don't dare to hurt someone again with it..I used them against someone who was really important to me.."Suddenly more tears came rolling down her face.

Then I began to think to myself._"What does she mean by hurt someone again?Did she use her powers against someone important to her?Well duh she just said it to you stupid..."_

I walked nearer to her than wrapped my arms around her,calming and comforting her.I knew by my actions Rima was shocked.

"Don't cry please..It's okay..I'm here.."I wiped Rima's tears away and kissed both of her eyelids which her eyelids were still shut.I let go of her and stepped back.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at Senri,after he stopped hugging me. My eyes widened and was suprised by his actions. By the way he was acting to me after the shoot was unbelieveable. He's been acting so nice to me after that. Ruka was right.. I just have to get to know him better..

"Hey Senri.."I finally was able to speak normally.

"Hmm?"Senri replied looking at me concerned.

"I was wondering..you know how we used to hate eachother?I don't know if you still carry hatred towards me..I don't think I hate you anymore..Can we be frie-.."

Before I could finish my sentence Senri's lips were on mine. My eyes grew wider,then I quickly closed my eyes. But sadly the kiss didn't last long ..but it was just perfect.

"Of course I'd love to be friends.."He walked over to me than hugged me took off his blazer and put it around my shoulders.

I smiled and exchanged the a hug. And this time the hug lasted longer.

He put the umbrella under us and we walked back to the Moon dorm after that I started having these feelings..confused feelings and I began to think to myself.

_What's going on..is this really happening?The person that I hated the most became someone else to me?I remember earlier today me and him were just making fun and hating on eachother but now..he's my friend..I can't believe I'm going to admit this to myself..I still don't know what happened today if he was just being nice or he actually really meant something..But it's so clear to me now..I love you Senri Shiki..But I hope you feel the same..I'll wait for you._

* * *

**Hey guys!YAH!New chapter :D Anyways I'm not going to upload new chapters till umm..July 2 or 3? I'm sorry! But I'm going to vacation next week and I don't know if I'm going to be busy or not. **

**But cross your fingers that I'll have time and be able to :D but I'm thinking this week I'll upload a new chapter than I'll stop from there and when I come back from vacation and I'll upload! And it's a good thing too because when I'm there I'll be writing new chapters in my notebook and upload here!Well that's the big annoncements!Sayonara minna~**

**I'll show you another sweet dream`**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author announcements  
**

**Hey guys. So if you guys haven't realized, I haven't updated in awhile.**

**First,because I haven't had time to publish a new chapter.**

**Second,I'm still thinking of new ideas for these chapters.**

**But I have**** corrected all of the spelling and grammar on this story so it would be easier to understand and it would be able to make more sense.**

**I'm sorry for the sudden announcements but I will surely be able to update this story ASAP.**

**Thanks for understanding minna.**


End file.
